Organised Thoughts
by MyLittleDuckie1116
Summary: It's possible to love two people at once.  At least, that's what Axel thinks. But is it the correct choice?  Demyx or Roxas, which is the correct choice?  More chapters to come. More pairings to come.  Read, rate, & review, thank you.  Critiques welcome.


A pair of blue eyes gazed into green jewels, "Yes, I will, I really will! I will marry you, Axel!", he beamed, practically shining.

He gave the others hands a squeeze, trying to contain his excitement.

Everyone in the room cheered and clapped. Xigbar pumped his fist in the air, "Yeeah! Way to go, Tiger!", he flashed a toothy grin and a wink

at the small Blonde.

Roxas chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Axel shot back a smirk to Xigbar and laughed, "Gonna get laaaaiiidd tonight, boys!", he made a pelvic thrusting move.

Xigbar and Luxord threw their hands up and cheered, "BACHELOR PARTY!"

'**_I'm happy for them.. I'm glad that they'll be happy together.._**', he thought.

Demyx stood on the far left end next to Saix, he smiled sadly and held himself, he let out a small sigh.

Saix took a quick glance at him through the corner of his eye and put his arm around Demyx's shoulders and pulled him close to his side.

Demyx blinked and looked up at him, "Puppy..?"

Saix looked down at the musician, "It isn't all bad, I mean, sure... Your boyfriend may be getting married to your best friend, but it doesn't mean you can't hang out still, can it?", he gave a smile.

'**_No, Puppy... Things just don't work that way... I wish that they did..._**'

The dark blonde gulped slightly, a lump forming in his throat.

Holding back tears, he smiled and nodded at Saix.

Saix grinned and gave his friend's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, I'll see yah later, Kiddo. Xemnas appointed me to go... Shopping...", he twitched his eye and heaved his shoulder.

Demyx gave a snort and quickly covered his mouth, "Uh, sorry, Puppy." he chuckled, "Well, have fun with your, uh, mission."

Saix waved his hand about, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He grumbled, opening up a portal and stepping through.

Everyone started clearing out of the large room and departed to their own quarters.

Demyx took a deep breath, let it out, and started to advance to the newly engaged couple.

"Heeeeey, Dem." Xigbar quickly stepped in front of the dark Blonde's path and winked at him.

Demyx crinkled his nose, "Hey, Xiggy.. What's up?"

Xigbar gave a smirk, "Sorry to hear about your, uh, boyfriend. Thought I could cheer you up tonight, if you know what I mean?", he raised an eyebrow.

Demyx titled his head, "Uh.. Yeah, sure, maybe later, Xiggy." he gave a small smile and pushed past the taller man and headed towards his best friends, whom were talking with a very excited Marluxia.

"Okay! So, I was thinking maybe a WHOLE bunch of Roses decorating the alter! And the end-caps on the seating benches!", Marluxia continued to ramble on and on about wedding plans.

Roxas gave a nervous chuckle, "Uh.. Hehe.. Marluxia, uhm, can we talk about this later? I kind of want to go relax for a while."

Marluxia blinked, a surprised look on his face, "Huh..? Oh, yeah, yeah, sure thing, Roxas!"

He turned on his heel and headed out the door, muttering to himself about wedding guests and bridesmaids.

Demyx strode up to the two and smiled, "I'm so happy for you, Roxy. I hope everything goes well without a hitch.", he was trying his best to hold back tears, smiling brightly.

Roxas lunged at the dark blonde in a hug, "Oh my gosh, Dem! I'm so happy! I can't believe this is really happening!"

Demyx gave a slight chuckle and hugged his best friend back tightly, he whispered, "Neither can I.."

Roxas pulled back and frowned a little, "Are you okay, Dem?"

Demyx blinked and laughed, "Of course, Roxy! I'm fine. I just can't wait until the wedding."

Roxas beamed and grabbed his best friend's hands, "I know! But there's so much to do! Oh, Dem.. Would you.."

Demyx arched a brow, "Would I, what Roxy? I'll do anything for you.", he smiled.

Roxas chuckled reassuringly, "Oh, would you be the Wedding Planner! And.. My Maid of Honour?"

'**_I can't breathe... I can't do it... I can't.. It just hurts too much.. Oh, Roxas.. I hate you! I hate you for doing this!_**'

Demyx beamed, "Of course, Roxy! Of course I will. Anything for you."

Roxas gasped and teared up, "Oh, Demyx! You're the best friend I could ever have! I have to go start planning!"

Demyx laughed as Roxas let go of his hands and scurried off to his room, leaving him alone with Axel.

The musician cleared his throat and turned to Axel, holding back what was really on his mind, "I just, uh, wanted to congratulate you, you really are lucky to be with someone like him..", he gave the redhead a smile.

'_**I should go.. This won't help anything. It'll only make things worse. I'm so stupid, I need to be happy for them.**'_

Axel could see right through the musician's smile, Demyx was hurting, and he knew that.

He cleared his throat, "Thanks Dem. That means a lot.", he chuckled.

Demyx nodded, "Well, Roxy is certainly giddy about the whole thing.", he let out a laugh, "And so is Marly."

Axel smiled at his friend's laughter.

'**_Oh, Dem.. Why don't you just tell me you're hurting.. I can see it._**'

He frowned a little.

Demyx blinked and stared at the redhead, concerned, he touched his arm softly, "Are you alright, Axel?"

Axel shook his head, coming out of his thoughts, and grinned, "Yeah, I'm good, just a bit nervous about the wedding.", he chuckled nervously.

Demyx smiled softly, "I bet you are. Don't worry, I'll be there to make it easier for you."

The pyro nodded, "Thanks, Dem. I know you won't let us down."

'**_... Let you down... Why is that something that is familiar to me..._**'

Demyx pulled his hand away, "Well, I should probably be going, I'm kind of tired..."

"Oh.. Alright, well, you know, if you get scared you can always come to my room, I'm right next door."

Demyx lowered his eyes to the floor, "Thanks, but I'll probably be fine.", he turned on his heel and started to make his way across the room.

"Hey, Demyx?"

He stopped. "Yeah, Axel..?"

'**_I want to say it... I still do, I won't ever stop.. I just don't want to hurt him. I love you Demyx.._**'

"I love you. I always will. I just hope you always remember that."

Demyx felt his chest starting to hurt, he couldn't breathe.

He sucked in his breath at that sentence.

Tears formed in his eyes and silently spilled down his soft, pale cheeks, "...I don't believe that, I'm sorry, Axel..."

With that, he headed to his own quarters, leaving the pyro to his thoughts.


End file.
